My Dear QuiGon
by Misti Wolan
Summary: Tahl's perspective on scenes from the Jedi Apprentice series, etc.
1. Age Eight

Author's Note:  
I've noticed that Tahl's perspective is not taken anywhere in the Jedi Apprentice books. Here's my spin on her perspective.  
I have other memories written, too. Want them, then ask for them.  
  
Disclaimer:  
This stuff belongs to people besides myself. I "plagerize" Jude Watson in that the quotes are the same, but these are scenes taken directly from the books.  


  
  
Age Eight  


  
Next week, they'd climb the cliff face for the first time without cable launchers. A Master would be watching.  
The smallest in her class, she never had been one for patience. She even taught herself from observing the older students.  
She traveled as soundlessly as an eight-year-old Jedi student could through the park. She was supposed to be meditating. Nearing the cliff, she slowed. She was not alone.  
The presence she'd always felt in class was here. She never had figured out who it was. She _knew_ them, however… somehow. She wondered if it was what the Force felt like…  
It was Qui-Gon Jinn.  
No wonder she hadn't been able to tell. She hardly knew the boy. He turned towards her. His long hair made him look like a little girl—he thought vice versa, she could tell. That she could sometimes tell what he was thinking didn't worry her—she'd accepted the fact a while back. Now she had a face to the being.  
She nodded towards the cliff face. "You thinking of climbing it?" she asked, knowing he was. Why else would he be here?  
He said nothing.  
She grinned, knowing he was thinking of Yoda's lectures on lying. "Come on." He hesitated. Automatically, she knew what would entice him. "Bet I can beat you to the top." She hurled herself at the cliff, grabbing her first handhold and forming her body to the cliff's shape, something she'd noticed the older students do. Without turning, she waited, and the instant he joined her, she continued.  
Soon sweaty, grimy, and angry at the difficulty of the climb, she struggled, pushing herself to do better than the boy beside her. She wouldn't be beat! Despite her best efforts, they were neck to neck. He looked at her. She grinned, enjoying the rivalry.  
Wrong thing to do. He accelerated, her grin somehow giving him more energy. She hesitated, frightened. Could he feel her, too? Was her ability not so special, after all? Suddenly, she realized what she was doing wrong.  
She overtook Qui-Gon easily, beating him to the top. He wasn't too happy. He turned towards her.  
She was too excited to read his anger and shame. "I did it, Qui-Gon! I felt the Force!" She slapped the ground, her eyes blazing with excitement from learning the Force was everything she'd been taught. "The rock—it was a part of me. I was a part of… everything. Even the air! It was just the way Yoda said it would be." She realized suddenly that if Qui-Gon didn't know what he'd done wrong, she'd lose her competition. And she did love rivalry; it kept her on her toes. Besides, something in her didn't want him to be jealous of her. She didn't want to hurt him. "I can tell you what you did wrong," She nudged him with her shoulder. "You hated the rock. You fought it. I did, too, in the beginning. You need to love the rock."  
After giving him a few seconds to consider the thought, she stood. "Now for the reward. Come on!" She sprang off the rock, into the sparkling green water below. He followed her, as she knew he would. She stayed under water until he joined her. She grinned at him, while he merely smiled. It didn't bother her. Qui-Gon was a quiet boy.  
Together, they burst through the surface. Her short dark hair slicked back, and she swam easily. Her people may not be natural swimmers, like the Mon Calamari, but they were more adaptable than most. She was already growing quite adept in gymnastics. She didn't show that in class, though. She wanted to surprise everybody, the Masters included, when she began lightsaber training. Her sharp gaze picked up movement. Speaking of Masters…  
"Someone's coming," she murmured suddenly, frowning. "We're supposed to be in meditation right now."  
"This way," whispered Qui-Gon, taking charge. He led her to a rocky outcropping on the edge of the lake. She shot him a sidelong glance without him noticing. Had he done this before? She giggled inwardly as she followed. What secrets might this quiet boy hide?  
They both recognized the shuffling step of Yoda. Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed, concerned. She nearly laughed. _Yoda's not that bad,_ she thought at him. _You'd understand if you knew what I do._  
Apparently, he didn't get the message. (Well, they _had_ only just met, what had she expected?) He placed a hand over her mouth. Grinning, she did the same to him. Yoda paused above their heads. Neither breathed. She knew the Master sensed them, but she also knew his secret.  
Yoda was still in contact with his Padawan.  
It had been a complete accident, but she had overheard him speaking to the woman. Allie, he'd called her, and had offered to override the Council's ruling. 'Allie' had refused.  
'You know my time is not yet come, Master. I will remain, I promise you; I will help you as long as I am able.' The Padawan had had a low voice, musical, mellow. She imagined Allie would be pretty.  
She'd done her research without asking the Temple librarian. Yoda had meant that message to remain secret, she had wisely realized. One didn't use a private comlink in a closet for nothing. The truth of the matter had shocked her young mind.  
His Padawan had been expelled for unlisted reasons, and forbidden to use her abilities, on penalty of death.  
Why then was Yoda offering to bring her back?  
Although she didn't fully understand, what she did know made her think that Yoda'd understand a few young students' impatience. Apparently, she was right.  
Yoda moved away. The two eight-year-olds dropped their hand from the other's mouth. She had decided something concerning this quiet boy, who she somehow knew so well. "You know, you almost beat me to the top. We could be rivals. But I think it would be better if we were friends."  
Qui-Gon nodded solemnly. "Let's be friends." She nearly laughed at the seriousness he displayed regarding friendship. It was a serious matter to her, too, but that was no reason to act as if it were business. From what she understood, business meant that there wasn't any fun involved.  
Bubbling with eagerness to know this quiet competitor even better, she abruptly dove into the water. She came up several feet away, the water and her wet self sparkling in the sunlight. "Friends forever!" she called. "Deal?"  
"Deal."  
  



	2. As Knights

Author's Note:  
Sometime, I may go back and do the memory from when they're twelve, too; but until that possible day, this is the next chapter.  
Please leave a review if you want more.  
Enjoy! :)

* * *

As Knights

Her close friend had recently been made a Knight. They hadn't met in years. She'd been sent to Zekulae to bring in a merchant who'd been approached for Hutt dealings. He'd been threatened with death if he refused again. Before leaving, the man had asked for a little while to himself, which she'd reluctantly granted. She'd probably have to rescue him, she knew. Hutts didn't give up easily. The only reason she'd submitted was that she'd noticed some inconsistencies in his story.  
While playing sabaac, waiting for the merchant, she found her mind drifting to her friend… Where was Qui-Gon? How was he? Was he considering taking a Padawan? —It would do him good, she knew that much! Not that she had any use for them, herself… Too constricting…  
Abruptly, her mind refocused on her game and mission. She checked her chrono. The man had been gone too long. _Time to end this_. Startling everyone, she called the hand, winning with a pure sabaac.  
"You can't do that!" one player, a native Zeku, cried angrily. "You had all your cards in the interference field!"  
_ And you were stupid enough not to realize why. _She admonished herself sharply before the thought was voiced. She may be able to give her friends such comments, but not others. Such imputiny on missions would lead to her death, if followed.  
The other players, however, nodded agreement to the Zeku's statement. The man, although declared winner, wasn't satisfied.. "You're a cheater! Get out of here!" In his fury, he scattered the cards.  
"Strange that you're the one so upset, when I'm the one who's been cheated," she commented dryly. She stood, aware that even without Jedi garments, her presence was powerful enough to attract everyone's attention. That, however, was just what she wanted. She _was_ grateful for the lack of Jedi garments, though; she didn't have to worry about the government questioning her presence. Besides, it was nice to be considered almost normal once in a while…  
When Zeku reached for his blaster, she was ready. Without giving him a millisecond, she disarmed him and held his shoulder firmly in a very painful—but not harmful—nerve pinch, forcing him to fall hard in his seat. Although she was tall and well-built, many men still underestimated her abilities. Not releasing the Zeku's shoulder, she scooped up some of the credits.  
"Let's call it even," she 'suggested', well aware that she held the advantage in this situation. "And I'll buy you a drink. Wouldn't you rather live to see the sun set?" When the Zeku had wisely nodded agreement, she told the bartender to get something special for her 'friend'. She kept her face hardened, matching the character she was playing of a traveler who'd surpassed her luck were the law was concerned.  
Calmly walking away, she felt her mask drop upon spotting a familiar figure at a booth. Since her face had already revealed herself, she decided to talk to him. She could use a refreshing moment, anyway, before she went after the merchant…  
"Well, it's you." She knew she'd been caught off guard; she would've known he was here had she paid attention. She always had been able to feel him… but she didn't want him to know that. It didn't sound right. It was different than the normal bond of close friends; it was as if the Force itself linked her to him. "It's been so long."  
Qui-Gon nodded agreement. "Too long."  
"I only have a minute. I'm on a mission." She laughed at his regretful expression. "So tell me everything as fast as you can. I hear you are now a Knight."  
"As are you." She bit her tongue to keep from rapping 'obviously.' "I'm thinking of taking a Padawan. Yoda is urging me to consider it."  
_ Bully for Yoda._ Her gut wrenched with the fear that he'd say someone else had suggested it, too. It wouldn't matter whom—their friendship wouldn't be so special anymore. She felt her insides relax when he didn't. "Do you have a candidate?"  
"Xanatos."  
She nodded slowly, having had expected that answer, but feeling it wasn't right. "He is gifted. I should consider carefully, however. I'm not sure he's the right one for you."  
"I haven't seen you in years, and you're giving me advice?" Qui-Gon teased.  
She smiled. "Who else in the galaxy knows you so well?"  
"No one," he told her. "You were wrong about that. Remember what you said when we said good-bye?"  
She felt her smile soften, grateful she was still the only one able to read him, after all these years. "I am glad to have been wrong about that. I'm glad to still be the one who knows you best. And we never said good-bye. Remember?"  
A moment passed in silence, both of them thinking of the times when they'd looked forward to the day they'd be a Knight. It was harder than either had expected, but more fulfilling than they'd thought, as well. A serving life suited Qui-Gon, she could tell. As for herself… It gratified her, yet she never felt complete. She had once suspected she bore a hidden infatuation of some sort, but she reached meditation easily, and never found a thing… Solitude was her only defense from the feeling. Self-reliance made her think enough to avoid it; it forced her to, because there was no one else to lean on.  
Not wanting to leave, she found herself speaking softly. "I have to go. I will see you soon." _Even if it is in several years._ "Missions can be short, you know." Qui-Gon smiled, undoubtedly remembering all the times she'd eagerly told him that in the past. She stood. She would not say good-bye. She never said good-bye. Or hello, for that matter. Why waste breath on worthless words that only reminded one of separation? She smiled at him one last time, then left. She didn't turn back. She never turned back… 


	3. Mission

Author's Note:  
Okay, you asked, and I'm listening. :) I haven't tried these in awhile, though, so if this is of inferior quality, please let me know and I'll strive to improve it.  
Enjoy! :)

* * *

Mission  


  
"You wished to speak with us, Knight Tahl?" Senior Council member and Jedi Master Mace Windu lost no time.  
She used her hearing to face him, using caution in her swift steps. Tripping before the Jedi Council would be as sure a way of getting her grounded to the Temple as having Qui-Gon accompany her.  
Tahl mentally cringed. She hadn't had a pleasant conversation with her old friend in months.  
"This morning I received a distress call from New Apsolon." She heard clothing rustle as a few shifted. They had probably already made the connection to the joint mission she'd shared with Qui-Gon, back six years ago.  
"It was from—"  
The door opened suddenly. She turned, immediately knowing who it was, and resented it. She frowned at him.  
Even that could not dim his delight on seeing her. Her frown deepened. Since when did the sight of her cheer him up so? And since when did he break revered Temple regulations to see her?  
"To what do we owe this… intrusion, Master Qui-Gon?" asked Master Windu.  
"I apologize to all the Jedi Masters."  
_What of the Knight, Qui-Gon?_ she thought acidly.  
"I knew Tahl was here, and I felt I had to be present."  
_Blast you, Qui-Gon._ Shielded in a corner of her mind from the Council, she seethed, knowing he'd be accepted. _Why must you storm in on my affairs? I gave in and took an apprentice because of y—_  
Master Windu's voice snapped her back to the present. As she'd known, the Council did not refuse Qui-Gon's presence. In fact, they would've called him had they known he'd returned!  
_Does even the Council consider me an invalid?_  
Qui-Gon's intense surprise at Master Windu's reaction disoriented her. So he didn't know it was of New Apsolon. Her hands clenched and unclenched beneath her long sleeves. _What am I, your Padawan?!_ Finally, he noticed that she was displeased.  
"I will resume the briefing." Tahl turned a bit to be in front of him, resuming control of the situation. _You'd better not pull that one again, Qui-Gon._ Not that he could hear her.  
She began again, specifying that the distress call had come from the twin sisters Alani and Eritha. She reviewed her last mission there, knowing the details had probably been lost with all the Council handled.  
Apsolon's totalitarian government had been ruled by a wealthy minority, the "Civilized, and enforced by the "Absolutes", the secret police force. The majority were called "Workers", and they had sought a revolution through industrial sabotage. What comparatively little blood was shed was mainly on the Absolute's part. The government finally gave in to free elections because of the economic pressure, and the Worker leader and hero Ewane was made leader, and the planet's name changed to New Apsolon.  
Ewane had been murdered shortly after his reelection as Supreme Governor. His successor, Roan, was now suspected of having been behind the assassination. Alani and Eritha wanted safe passage to Coruscant. She would bring them.  
_Alani and Eritha. The poor girls. Without a mother, and now…_ She kept herself calm, not wanting to bristle at the memory of Qui-Gon persuading her to leave the planet. Their father was dead, now. She'd known it was too early to trust the planetary government.  
But Qui-Gon had been right about her feelings for Alani and Eritha influencing her view on the matter, and she had finally agreed to leave. She had given in. She would not make the same mistake, this time.  
Master Windu responded first to her report. "A worthy mission. Of course the girls must be rescued."  
"Sad it is that the planet is plunged into chaos once more. Ask for our help the government itself does not, however. Therefore unofficial, your mission is."  
Master Yoda did not surprise her. "I owe the girls my loyalty. I must go." Tahl said firmly. Qui-Gon's lack of surprise irked her. She knew what he planned. She would go alone on this mission, without him or her Padawan.  
Master Windu said the Council would arrange a transport and pilot for her. Again, she felt handicapped when he told her to call often, but he used the excuse that she was going alone.  
True to form, Qui-Gon spoke up quickly, offering to go with her.  
That Tahl could not allow. "There is no need for Qui-Gon to accompany me. I have a contact on New Apsolon. I should be able to collect the girls and return in a matter of days."  
"Respectfully, I must point out that the Jedi made enemies on Apsolon." Only by expecting this response had she avoided the urge to strike him. She had no desire to seem a youth again before the Council. "There were some on both sides who did not welcome us. The Civilized blamed us for the election of a Worker. The Workers blamed us for supporting neutral trials for war criminals. Tahl could be in danger."  
She responded quickly to his attack on her plan. "I do not think that this warrants another Jedi presence—"  
Master Yoda interrupted her. "Made his point, Qui-Gon has. A good one, it is. Yet wish you do not a companion on this journey, and true it is that it will be a short one. Suggest I do that you conceal your identity upon your arrival."  
Relief filled her. "I can do that."  
"Settled it is, then."  
She gave a quick respectful nod at the Council then quickly strode out. Qui-Gon followed her, giving her no time to wonder at Yoda's choice of words. _A companion__ on this journey__?_  
Her confusion with that combined with her hidden anger as soon as they left the chamber. "I don't know why you insisted on interfering like that, Qui-Gon. But I do not like it."  
"I was on the original mission. I thought I could be of help."  
_Of course._ She would have picked up the dodge in his tone, even if she couldn't sense him. She turned on him, certain her blind eyes blazed as she raised an eyebrow. "Tell me. Did you know that New Apsolon was the subject of that meeting when you arrived?"  
"No. I did not," he admitted.  
Tahl tightened her face in her indignation. "Then it is as I thought. You will not allow me to act as a full Jedi Knight. Because I am blind, you think I need a caretaker."  
"No—"  
She stamped her foot, furious. Heat raged through her veins. "Then what? Why do you keep insisting on interfering?"  
"Friendship."  
_Very well._ She gave him a tight half-smile. "Then in the name of friendship, dear Qui-Gon, let me be." Immediately Tahl turned and strode swiftly to the turbolift.  
She felt the air as Qui-Gon reached for her against her robe, and she hoped he'd finally get the message.  



	4. Discovery

Spoilers: _The Ties that Bind_, if I recall correctly  
  
Author's Note:  
I got such nice reviews I figured I'd give the last two memories I have written. Sometime I might write up others, too. Tahl's fun to write. I know _I_'d like to see more of her.  
Hm… Maybe I could do that scene at twelve, and then when Qui-Gon walked in on the Council… Anyway, that'll be more up to my readers…  
Enjoy! :)

Discovery

They fought constantly. If it wasn't because of his overprotectiveness for her blindness, it was over her treatment of Bant, her Padawan. Why did he always feel that he had to interfere with her life? It wasn't the Jedi way.  
Balog, the head of security of New Apsolon's recently late governor, had arranged a meeting among the planet's three groups. Two of the sides had insisted upon a Jedi mediator. She had infiltrated the third group. Although her cover had been blown, her knowledge was invaluable compared to Qui-Gon's. She must be the one to go. She said so firmly.  
This disquieted Qui-Gon. She sensed a colossal struggle within him. Was he all right? She frowned, about to speak—  
Suddenly, she picked up a feeling of intense amusement on his part. She sensed him scold himself when he let the feeling show through an eye flicker. He shook his head, as if clearing it. Something greatly agitated him, she could tell, yet… it gave him a determination as well.  
He turned to Balog. "Will you excuse us? I need to speak with Tahl alone." He led her to a small, private room, she realized from the echoes. His request to his Padawan that he remain outside worried her.  
_ Don't turn this into another argument, old friend,_ she thought at him. _Please._  
She heard the door close. "Dear friend," she said. "There have been too many arguments between us. Do not let another one arise."  
"I did not ask for privacy to argue with you."  
_ What do you want me for, then?_ She had the uncanny notion that she knew what it was… or should know…  
"I wish to tell you something. Well, two things." He had then said that he agreed to her attending the meeting. And that he would not leave the planet without her. "I have a deep conviction that if I do, I will not see you again."  
She started to treat his comment lightly, then stopped herself. Qui-Gon was a quiet man, and never used words without a purpose. _Deep_ conviction? Oh, old friend… "You feel this strongly?"  
"I do." He proceeded to explain that this foreboding had led him to interrupt the Council meeting for this mission. It also drove him here, because he felt everything would be all right as long as they were together.  
Slowly, she nodded, believing she understood. "But Qui-Gon, I am not your Padawan. We cannot be together always."  
"Ah. This brings me to the second thing I must say." Seconds ticked by. It was not a time to prod him. Feelings she couldn't begin to describe swelled within him, and she felt her expression soften. Still, she remained silent, although confused.  
Finally, he spoke. "I have come to know something. I cannot let you go, I cannot let another moment pass without telling you this. I did not come to New Apsolon only because you are my friend. I did not remain because you are a fellow Jedi. I have come to see that you are not just a friend and fellow Jedi, Tahl. You are necessary to me. You are my heart."  
Her cheeks colored, and she breathed deeply. She would not gasp. _Is this what has been between us all along?_ she wondered. "You are not speaking of friendship," she said as evenly as she could. His statement flustered her.  
"I am speaking of something deeper. I am speaking of everything a being can give another. This is what I offer you. I offer myself."  
She stood perfectly still for several heartbeats, realizing _this_ was what the Force had prepared her for, all these years. Nearly half a century. _Qui-Gon, what you speak of, is harder than our lives as Jedi. We would scarce be together; often separated, at times for years. Would we be able to manage?_ She knew they would. _Would you not rather wait for someone else who can be there?_ But there was no one else. Only her._  
_ When she did not reply, he grew uncertain. Never had he bore to hurt her, even with the slightest sting of the training saber. "If you do not feel the same, I will step back and be your friend again." _Oh, Qui-Gon!_ her heart mourned. _You would, too! _ She felt her heart swell, matching his. _There is no one else for me, either_,she realized._ Only you._  
"No," she said suddenly, her own feelings putting an unusual fervor behind her words. Now she understood him—and herself. "Do not step back. Let us step forward together. I feel as you do, Qui-Gon."  
They stepped forward in the same moment. She clasped his hand.  
"I did not know it until this moment. Or maybe I did. Maybe I've known it for some time."  
"I pledge myself to you, Tahl."  
He was strong, having dared to risk their close friendship to tell her what he had. "I pledge myself to you, Qui-Gon." They stood still for a moment, aware of what awaited them. "I must go to the meeting."  
"Yes," he admitted.  
"We are Jedi. Our life together will be full of separations."  
"Yet we will have one life, together."  
"Yes," she assented.  
They spoke of the mission, and then…  
"And whatever decision we make, it will be together," she declared, feeling nearly complete. Nearly.  
"Yes," her dear Qui-Gon agreed. "At last this is clear."  
Those were the last words they spoke together before her final kidnapping. Although he rescued her, she did not survive…


	5. Dashed Hopes

Spoiler: _The Death of Hope_, I think…  
  
Author's Note:  
Yeah, I have a not-quite-fitting statement in here, I know; but I had to tie up that loose end. I think Tahl knew Qui-Gon well enough to know what her death would do to him, and would've been… Oh, you'll see how I think she would've been.

(I have a few paragraphs on her in his dying moment. Ask, if you're interested.)  
Enjoy! :)

Dashed Hopes

She was dying. She'd known it all day. She was so cold…  
Her dear Qui-Gon piloted the speeder with a vengeance, keeping himself strong, for her sake. She never had revealed to him what she knew of Yoda… As if that mattered now. She _had_ to speak with him… to tell him what she'd discovered about the mission, before it was too late… She could not bring herself to tell him the dreadful truth: they would never be together.  
And she would never be complete…

_ · · ·  
_

She was beyond all help. Saving her strength for his consolation, she tried to give the medics a hint as she directed her sightless eyes longingly at the door. After what seemed like ages, she heard the doctor shake his head sorrowfully, and go to get him. It did not bother her. She knew she was nearly gone.  
Qui-Gon had hurried in. Her heart broke. He didn't understand yet. He took her hand. Slowly, painfully, she turned her head towards him, not letting herself cry. She never cried.  
It was time to tell him.  
He leaned close to hear her, his hand on her bare arm. "Wherever I am headed, I will wait for you, Qui-Gon. I've always been a solitary traveler."  
He still didn't understand. He didn't _want_ to understand. "Not anymore. Remember? We will go on together. You promised," he teased her. "You can't back out now. I'll never let you forget it."  
Ignoring the pain as her bodily systems failed from the paralyzing agent she'd been given far too many times, she smiled and pressed his hand weakly, for his sake. He must remember her as emotionally strong. To see her weep would break him more than her passing was about to. If not for him, she would have sobbed.  
She would never be complete.  
She sensed the panic race through her dear Qui-Gon as reality hit him. He leaned forward, putting his forehead against hers. Gathering all he had, all he knew and believed in about him, he tried to give it to her. The Force… their love… his own bodily strength and warmth…  
She sighed, pressing his fingers in gratitude. He could not help. That he tried was noble. _May it not haunt him; may he not believe he failed.  
_ Never had they been this close… Never had she been so attuned to his every thought and feeling…  
She was complete.  
"Let my last moment be this one," she sighed, at total peace for the first time in her fifty-plus years of life. Savoring the feeling while she could, she drew a feeble breath and slowly released it.  
She never did so again.


	6. Battle of Naboo

Spoilers: Ah… Episodes I _&_ II, as strange as that sounds…  
  
Author's Apology:  
I'm terribly sorry I've made some of you teary-eyed or cry.  
  
Author's Note:  
Well, here you go, guys. I have a suspicion it's not quite what you're expecting, & I'm sorry about that. I don't trust myself with action scenes, yet… I hope this suffices.  
I'll work on some more from Tahl's perspective and get it up when I can. (I have another story in progress, too, so… We'll see.)  
Any other chapters I put will probably be within the rest of the story because I want it in chronological order. Just giving all you a 'heads up'.  
Please review. I love hearing from my readers. Clean language is my only stipulation. Inside of that, flames (which I'm understanding are derogatory reviews) are welcome. Even if I don't agree with what they disagree with, at least I'll have good reference material for characters. ;)  
This is longer than the story bit, now. Sorry.  
Enjoy! :)

* * *

Battle of Naboo

_ "Wherever I am headed, I will wait for you."_  
He was not alone.  
She hovered over her dear friend as he fought with the Sith, encouraging him even as his fatigue grew—  
The Sith knocked him in the chin. He faltered, momentarily senseless.  
That was all his adversary needed.  
The Sith plunged his blade into her dear friend's chest. His Padawan cried out in denial, fought and killed the Sith, and rushed to his Master's side.  
It was too late. The Jedi Master made his Padawan promise to train the very Force-sensitive too-old Anakin Skywalker, and died.  
He didn't come.


	7. As a Mother Dies

Author's Note:

Kynstar, this section's for you & the others confused. Personally, I found this connection obvious, but that's probably related to the fact that I've watched Episode II twice, & read both the YA and adult versions of the movie at least as many times.

I'm working on a long chapter, but my JA books are currently out on loan. My apologies, but I had a writing ethics crisis over the summer, and as I've mentioned before, this story is not at the top of my priority list. (Nor is it at the bottom, but that's another story.) I know some of you have me on author alert & must be getting frustrated with my updates w/out adding to this one, so here you go.

I love reviews! Just keep 'em free of cursing or blaspheming (cough—Kynstar—thank you). :)

Enjoy!

* * *

As a Mother Dies

_'I_ will _come back and free you, Mom. I promise.'_

That promise could not be kept.

She kept out of the furious boy's way as he sought his mother, hanging back behind Qui-Gon.

Tahl felt her Qui-Gon's growing fear. The mother died in her son's arms.

Darkness swirled around them. _Qui-Gon!_ She tried to pull him away, but he couldn't hear her. Her dear Qui-Gon could only see the boy. None but the boy…

The black grew painful. She drew back, confused and hurt. What kept Qui-Gon from leaving? Why wouldn't he join her?

_Anakin! Nooo!!_

Only then did she understand.

Qui-Gon could not leave the boy.


End file.
